1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a sealing device, and more particularly, to a sealing device for keeping a fluid from leaking out of an impeller that rotates the fluid in a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
To increase pressure of a fluid, the fluid may be accelerated outward by rotating an impeller thereby accelerating the fluid outwards from the center of rotation.
In this regard, abrasion occurs between the impeller and a casing due to the rotation of the impeller, and the fluid may escape to the outside during a process of mixing the fluid and the efficiency of the impeller may be negatively impacted.